


Original [Archive]

by daejaeshechka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, horrors, sin sity, space pyrates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Collection of blackness





	1. Дьяволы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда они придут, смерть уже ничего не будет значить

Они говорили, будешь непослушной девочкой, и дьяволы придут забрать тебя.  
В восемь она впервые увидела дьявола.  
Дявола несли на носилках двое мужчин, одетых в черные костюмы, такие же точно, какие одевали те, кто выносил трупы из сектора Тринадцать, когда там бушевала чума.  
Так вот, у дьявола была сморщенная мордочка летучей мыши, угольно-черная кожа покрывала худое тело, и только рана в груди была кроваво-красной, как цветок мака.  
Иссушенная рука дьявола соскользнула с носилок, и на секунду Джун показалось, что дьявол жив - она закрыла глаза и больше не смотрела. 

 

Сказка, что дьяволы придут забрать непослушных девочек, понемногу расходилась сплетнями о том, что кто-то видел кого-то похожего, сморщенного, черного. Что ночью, в темноте, чьи-то глаза горят на равнине как расставленные кем-то свечи.  
Что часовых находят с перегрызенными глотками.  
Джун позже удивится, как парадоксально слепы люди: им проще убедить себя в том, что угроза нереальна, чем морально приготовиться однажды собрать свой честно нажитый скарб и покинуть планету в поисках лучшего места для жилья.  
Самым убедительным аргументом оказалась публичная пощечина, которой капитан Рейв угостил доктора Мартиник.  
\- Визгливая дура, - сказал он. - Колония надежно охраняется, - сказал он.  
Мартиник, кричащую  
\- Они здесь! Они рядом! - поместили в сумасшедший дом. 

 

Бог не так уж и много страха вложил в душу Джун: когда дьявол на ее глазах разорвал престарелого дедулю-соседа, она нашла разумным сидеть в кустах, не шелохнувшись, пока люди в черном не заберут труп и не смоют кровь.  
Умирать, тем или иным способом, никогда не входило в планы Джун. 

 

И когда школа пошла пузырями паники, и когда младшие стали кричать, как кричала раньше Мартиник:  
\- Они здесь! Они рядом! - Джун лишь выглянула в окно, чтобы убедиться: равнина действительно почернела от тел дьяволов, и глаза их горели, как зажженные свечи.  
Заботливого папочки, чтобы выхватить из паникующей толпы и, пройдя по головам других, менее счастливых, доставить к спасательным катерам, один за другим поднимающимся на орбиту, у Джун не было: пробираясь в давке по коридорам, ей приходилось изрядно напрягаться, чтобы удерживаться за самыми сильными и грубыми, как в шлейфе плывущего корабля.  
И молиться о том, что больная бабка умрет в свой каталке незаметно.  
\- Больше нет места! Больше нет! Дальше только дети!  
Видимо, на ребенка Джун уже не походила - ее оттолкнули к стене и дальше, дальше, локтями в самый хвост очереди, которая медленно просачивалась сквозь охраняемый солдатами шлюз.  
Джун никогда не планировала умирать - но и слишком хвататься за жизнь у нее поводов не было.  
В конце концов, под наркотиком мысли о скорой смерти, просто наблюдать за тем, как все вокруг хотят выжить во что бы то ни стало, переступив через утыканные синяками тела неудачников, стало слишком интересно.  
Интересно было смотреть на дрянь-людей - и гордиться своей к ним непричастностью - но еще интереснее было найти среди этого кладбища героев, которые оставались верны своей морали или присяге.  
На груди у него было написано "Сэм", и он матерился так, что уши закладывало. Среди потоков ругани Джун разобрала:  
\- С орбиты вызвана помощь. Через полчаса лайнер заберет всех. Пропускать всех, я сказал! Приказ коменданта!  
Джун не знает, что неправильно работало в голове того, кто стоял у дверей шлюза, накрест перегородив винтовкой выход: как будто каждая душа, которой он позволил пройти внутрь, отбирала что-то у него самого из кармана.  
Самый худший жадина на свете - жадина из принципа.  
\- Я не получал приказа.  
\- Пропусти, - рявкнул Сэм.  
Джун очень бы хотелось верить, что этот Сэм не врет, и что корабль действительно уже спускается сквозь облака, чтобы забрать их. Единственное, что говорило против этого лейтенанта - тот самый его героизм.  
Он мог соврать, потому что в капсуле, к которой вел шлюз, шансов выжить было больше.  
Вот только все бы не поместились.  
Удар приклада Сэма решил проблемы с упрямцем - толпа хлынула внутрь.  
Больше никого не давила - прочувстованное общее горе объединило, наконец.  
\- Ром, Ром! Доложить! Где они? Ром? Близко?  
Сэм орал в рацию, а Джун слышала все: как динамики отвечают ему только шипением.  
\- Черт! Черт! Черт!  
Почему ОН выбросил рацию, и коробка развалилась на осколки, Джун поняла секунду спустя: черная лавина со свечами горящих глаз уже просочилась в главный вход коридора, скребла пластик клыками и по-дикому выла.  
Неизвестный Джун Ром уже, видимо, был мертв - еще один в сонме героев.  
Сэм, бросив последний полный ненависти взгляд на текущую бесноватую черноту, подхватил винтовку и сделал шаг к выходу.  
Как же Джун ждала, что он заметит ее.  
Что ее герой заметит ее.  
\- Бедный ребенок... Почему ты еще тут?  
Джун почувствовала себя бесконечной дурочкой, когда в этой крови и грязи засмотрелась на его золотые волосы.  
\- Ты ранена?  
А еще ко всем прочим грехам Джун немного врушка - больше, чем любопытство, сидеть у стены в этом хаосе ее заставила сломанная рука, за которую Сэм схватил ее так, что она взвыла.  
\- Пойдем, быстрее, обопрись...  
Ее ангел обхватил ее за талию, как в романтическом сне, но, ей-богу, происходило в этот момент кое-что поинтереснее: за стеклянной дверью шлюза одноклассник Джун задраивал внешний люк.  
Два листа стали медленно двигались навстречу друг другу, чтобы загерметизировать выход, и, глядя в глаза предателя, она понимала, зачем: твари подобрались слишком близко.  
Чтобы дьяволы не забрали всех, Сэма и Джун разумнее было принести в жертву.  
Просто запереть внутри и закрыть глаза.  
Снова жуткая ругань, снова страшная злость этого Сэма, удары армейский ботинок и приклада в прозрачную перегородку, за которой тающая щель с глазами предателя и надежда на спасение.  
\- Мразь!  
Джун так верит в своего героя, что даже почти не боится: дьяволы раскачиваются, будто сектанты в трансе, все вместе, синхронно, когда наползают на двери и, мешая друг другу, протискиваются внутрь.  
У Сэма всего несколько секунд, чтобы победить злость и попытасться вырвать свою жизнь и жизнь Джун у этих, кто восстал из ада.  
Герой.  
Очередь автомата вспарывает дьяволам брюхо, отрывает пергаментную черную кожу кусками и заставляет их визжать от боли.  
Гасит пламя ада в глазах-свечах, но новые шагают по трупам павших, и у противоположного шлюза уже гора мертвечины.  
Сапог Сэма впечатывается в эти рожи, ломает хрупкие носы, одни глаза гаснут, но вместо них загораются новые.  
Джун отчаянно давит на кнопку блокировки, пока механизм не активизируется - последнюю просунувшуюся внутрь лапу стальные двери просто перерубают, и, окровавленная и когтистая, она валится к ногам Джун.  
Печальными о отчаянными глазами Джун смотрит на изорванную когтями штанину Сэма, и его короткая улыбка не нуждается в пояснениях: они двое оказались запертыми в пластиковом баллоне шлюза, заблокированного с обеих концов, а тот самый лайнер, который Сэм всем обещал как последнее спасение, судя по звуку, только что поднялся в воздух.  
Теперь Джун может дать определение отчаянию. 

 

Сэм европеец. Его волосы крашены. Скорее всего, четвертая группа крови - он очевидно не может не злится.  
Он злится, когда распарывает свою штанину и выскребает из ран слизь.  
Он злится, когда приматывает руку Джун к груди, чтобы меньше болела.  
Словно извиняясь за свою злость, Сэм пересказывает фильм, который Джун смотрела.  
Джун знает, что в конце этого фильма все умирают, но молчит, когда в версии Сэма случается внезапный хэппиэнд.  
Потому что дьяволы скребут когтями снаружи, глядят сквозь прозрачный пластик и зовут в ад.  
\- Не бойся, - говорит Сэм.  
Джун знает, что ближе к рассвету визги и скырканье когтей начинают доводить даже его.  
\- Я сдохну, если не закурю, - говорит Сэм, махая в воздухе сигаретой.  
Извиняется - воздуха в шлюзе не так и много.  
\- Поспишь? - предлагает Сэм в конце концов, похлапывая ладонью рядом с собой.  
Джун думает, что ничего такого не должно быть в его мыслях, и укладывается головой на его груди. Теперь она слышит вой дьяволов только одним ухом - второе слушает, как бьется сердце Сэма.  
\- Не бойся, - снова повторяет Сэм. - Мартиник говорила, что это у них длится дня два, не больше.  
Джун настороженно приподнимает голову - ведь он говорит о шансе спастись.  
\- Слава богу, - смеется Сэм. - Я думал, ты немая или глухая.  
Джун медленно качает головой: сначала положительно, потом отрицательно. Угадал только наполовину ведь - она всего лишь немая.  
\- Мартиник, ты, наверно, ее помнишь... - продолжает Сэм. - Она предупреждала, что они вылезут когда-нибудь.  
Джун закрывает глаза, будто кивает.  
\- Мрази уползут обратно в свои норы, и ты сможешь выйти, слышишь? Я уверен, где-нибудь остался катер, на котором можно подняться на орбиту. Там корабли, они получат твой аварийный сигнал. С управлением катером разобраться не так уж сложно, там всего две кнопки - старт и автопилот, ясно?.. Не вздумай реветь, я тебя предупреждаю...  
Джун всхлипывает и закусывает губу - в самом деле, в самом деле катер такое плевое дело.  
\- А у меня часов восемь, если Мартиник права. Они сильно меня поцарапали, уже прости.  
Джун бессмысленно водит пальцами по прикладу автомата, когда Сэм поясняет:  
\- Целься в грудь, очередью. Ты должна убить меня прежде, чем я превращусь в дьявола, поняла?  
Какая жалость, право, что герои не целуют в губы - их удел целомудренные поцелуи в лоб.  
И губы Сэма уже горячи от лихорадки. 

 

Целую вечность Джун проводит в обнимку с оружием у дальнего выхода шлюза. Запрещает себе спать. Запрещает плакать, потому что от слез болит голова и она может пропустить, когда...  
Вечность спустя, после заката, когда темнота скрывает своих адовых детей, оставляя только их визги, дьявол со светлыми, как у бога, волосами шагает из тьмы навстречу Джун.  
Зовет.  
В глазах свечи - не бессмысленный огонь и желание убивать.  
Нет, там лишь другой мир. Черный.  
Дьяволы ведь не убийцы, на самом деле. Они хотят душу. Они хотят гореть.  
Очередь из автомата отправляет то, что было Сэмом, наконец, в ад, и немая Джун читает молитву, чтобы бродячая душа поскорее нашла свое место.  
Потому что последние слова Сэма были:  
\- Живи. Так долго, как сможешь.  
На рассвете Джун разгерметизирует шлюзы и выбирается наружу. 

 

В медотсеке орбитального корабля Джун сидит тихо, как мышь, позволяя врачам думать, что она не только немая, но и глухая и немного сумасшедшая от шока.  
После изрядных переживаний, говорят, можно открыть в себе что-то похожее на дар предвидения.  
Наверно, поэтому Джун понимает довольно, чтобы было, о чем задуматься.  
Дряни в ее анализах не найдут - она вынесла оттуда кусочек ада, но не в крови.  
Это раз.  
А два...  
Что же, два - это то, что ей не показалось тогда, в восемь лет. Дьявол на носилках действительно не был мертв - автоматная очередь в грудь не способна убить уже не живого.  
Ну и три: герои не сгорают в аду. 

 

На заваленном дрянью и затоптанном полу шлюза дьявол с золотыми волосами распахнул глаза.


	2. The noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В черном-черном городе эти женщины действительно опасны.   
> И прекрасны. Это же нуар.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bohren & Der Club Of Gore – On Demon Wings
> 
> сплагиат города грехов, конечно

Красив ли он?  
Когда стекла старятся, они текут.   
Из отражения потекшего стекла смотрит небритое лицо. Полумрак не скрывает щетину и под глазами… эти черные круги, цветом воды ночью.   
Сложно ответить.   
Определенно можно утверждать, что лицо квадратное, с тяжелыми чертами. Такие можно обнаружить у сильных и грубых людей.   
И вместе с тем есть в нем что-то… испорченное, и эта вонючая мелочь – может быть, все время ускользающий взгляд, может, капризно-безвольный изгиб губ – не дает о себе забыть.   
Вроде, на первый взгляд ничего страшного, но если присмотреться, то это грешник и лентяй.   
Как если бы где-где-где достать еще.   
А потом «уйдите, я за гранью».   
И все об этом, кажется, знают, когда смотрят.   
Красив ли он?   
Если считать привлекательными квадратные лица – то да, определенно.   
Просто всегда надо быть за гранью, оттуда лень смотреть на себя со стороны. 

 

Покачнувшись, длинное тело отлепляется от стены, отряхивает рукав пальто и, запнувшись, бредет дальше наискось через пустую улицу.   
Поплывшее стекло разбитого окна смотрит ему в спину отражением фонаря.   
Здесь только ночь и тишина.   
И ветер. 

 

Они все разные.   
Лиса – блондинка, вроде Монро, на ее бедро можно поставить стакан воды, и он не упадет, такое оно крутое. Она любит ярко-красную помаду и громко смеяться.   
Вивьен другая.   
Томная брюнетка с гипсовой кожей и тяжелым характером. Она смотрит прямо в глаза, подолгу ничего не говорит. Иногда она любит слушать, как смеется Лиса.   
Он знает, что любят они обе.   
Они знают, что он любит саксофон и запах недельного дождя…  
Черная поверхность пруда отражает оранжевые шары фонарей. Они рябят, когда ветер дует слишком.   
Слишком: его порывы сбивают огонек сигареты, и она гаснет насовсем, так что ему приходится выругаться и полезть в карман за новой, не сырой.   
Ветер раздувает полы пальто и забрызгивает горло в расстегнутом вороте рубашки каплями воды.   
В тишине слышно щелчок зажигалки, потом еще один, еще – как осечки револьвера, они громкие и вроде «пожалуйста, господи, когда я уже умру».   
Закурить удается чудом, и темнота будто косится на затлевший кончик сигареты.   
Мол, мне раз плюнуть это погасить, и опять останемся ты, я и ветер.   
Если бы они только слышали его мысли…  
Вивьен бы посмотрела строго, положила бы свою сумочку на стол и уселась в кресло, сложив ногу на ногу так, что узкая черня юбка натянулась бы, и в ее черных неподвижных глазах стояло бы «Ты дурак, Эд»  
А Лиса бы расхохоталась. Точно. И сказала бы: «Ты слишком много думаешь».   
И, наверно, еще: «Ужинаем в Парагоне? Там сегодня этот мальчик, саксофонист… Все время забываю его имя»  
Она будет щелкать пальцами и хмурить личико, пока Вивьен тихо не произнесет:  
«Джереми»  
«Да, точно!»  
Он усмехается.   
Разве можно так точно знать людей и их привычки, как он? Это даже неправдоподобно…  
Сигарета дотлевает до фильтра, и он неудачно бросает ее под ноги: окурок катится по бетонной плите вниз – белый плевочек в вечной черноте – пока не падает в воду.   
Теперь она, черная, будет играть с ним – плескать его в берег, теребить рябью, болтать.   
Его не станет завтра к утру.   
Пустой фильтр намокает с трудом и долго держится на плаву.   
Он поднимается на набережную и там долго трясет ногой, пока приставшая к носку ботинка зеленая сопля тины не отстает. 

 

В Парагоне накурено и темно, впрочем, как всегда.   
Едва он занимает всегдашний крохотный столик в углу, появляется Чойза, официант.   
\- Мистер Эд… - рукав его рубашки нечаянно приподнимается, когда он снимает пальто, и Чойза запинается на приветствии, разглядывая руку мужчины: под прозрачной кожей запястья текут фиолетовые, как ирисы, вены. Но потом спохватывается: - Добрый вечер, мистер Эд. Могу я принять ваш заказ?   
\- Вивьен не заходила? – спрашивает он.   
Все еще занятый своим пальто, он не видит, как сужаются и без того маленькие глаза азиата. Чойза не отвечает, и он смотрит на официанта с недоумением: неужели он мог забыть Вивьен?   
Ту Вивьен, которая всегда приветствовала его родным «аньен»?  
\- Нет, - говорит Чойза, - мисс Вивьен не появлялась…   
Ему неловко: он переминается, смотрит в блокнот и скребет бумагу карандашом.   
\- Так могу я принять заказ?  
Нахмурив брови, он сколько-то молчит. Не замечает в Чойзе ничего странного.   
\- А Джереми? Будет сегодня?  
\- Господин Джереми больше не дает концертов, к сожалению, - вежливо выговаривает Чойза. – Ни в Парагоне, и нигде больше.   
\- Вот как? – Чойза смотрит в чужие глаза, такие дымчато-серые, что похожи на толстое блеклое стекло грязного стакана… И вместе с тем в этом дыму есть что-то загадочное, не от мира сего. С сожалением мужчина договаривает: - Лиса расстроится, ей нравился этот мальчик.   
\- Мне жаль, - снова повторяет официант. – Пожалуйста, сделайте заказ…

 

Ему так грустно.   
Как по воде, по дну души идет рябь: Джереми, с закрытыми глазами, проседает в коленях, и саксофон отдает наружу еще порцию утробной тоски.   
Он всегда думал, что она именно такая, из глубин, только у этого инструмента: будто что-то, кто-то огромный, как кит, умирает глубоко-глубоко на дне и зовет хоть кого-нибудь побыть рядом, потому что даже такой громадине умирать одному страшно.   
В его голове снова эти странные, глупые мысли…  
А еще саксофон не может быть злым, он всегда добрый и всегда печальный. Большой и очень добрый человек, который медленно и красиво грустит о чем-то своем, но тоже обязательно красивом.   
Он думает, что такая же глубокая неподдельная красота у Вивьен: может быть, раскосые глаза нельзя назвать идеальными, но каждое ее неторопливое слово и плавный, уверенный жест – это то, ради чего можно жить.   
Он смотрит на нее, как она смотрит на Джереми, который держит саксофон между коленей, и думает, что хотел бы жить вечно только затем, чтобы смотреть, как она курит.   
Сизый дым неторопливо уплывает выше, расходится там, под черным потолком Парагона, густым невдыхаемым облаком, и длинный столбик пепла под своим весом раскрашивается на ее черное платье.   
Она не стряхивает его, ничего вообще не делает, стеклянные глаза сосредоточены только на Джереми.   
В уголках ее глаз, над высокими азиатскими скулами, уже морщинки, и он ревнует ее к этому мальчику, у которого есть саксофон, чтобы она на него смотрела.   
Он кладет ладонь поверх ее руки, и Вивьен вздрагивает то ли от неожиданности, то ли оттого, что ладонь потная.   
Она незаметно ведет плечом, будто просит убраться подальше от ее тела, и он покорно сдается, оставляя ее внимание саксофонисту, пока эта мелодия длится до самого конца.   
У него было много разных женщин, очень много.   
Так много, что стоит назвать имя, и чей-то образ всплывет в памяти: Элеонор, изысканная, как цветок калы, София, свежая, как утро над Адриатическим морем, Нару с шоколадной кожей, Эмма, которая ненавидела солнце из-за обжигающих веснушек.   
Он любил их всех так же небрежно и нежно, как любой слишком красивый мужчина.   
Они все любили его в ответ, и поэтому он оставлял их так легко.   
Вивьен не любит никого, только как звучит саксофон.   
И поэтому ему невыносимо расстаться с ней.   
Может быть, хоть немножко, хоть чуть-чуть Вивьен тоже любит его, она должна…  
Чуть-чуть Вивьен любит Лису, и он понимает, что она никому ничего не должна – такие женщины как Клеопатра, они не подставка под мужской локоть, хоть они и купил их, их обеих.   
И Вивьен, которая никому ничего не должна, даже не благодарна ему нисколько, что он относится к ним именно с тем уважением, которого заслуживают настолько роскошные женщины, как она сама и Лиса.   
Женщины, за которых стоит умирать и перед которыми не стыдно быть на коленях: он отодвигает свой стул и опускается между ними, протягивая обеим по бархатно-красной розе, которые достал Чойза по его просьбе.   
\- Эд, ну, - Лиса хлопает его по плечу, смущается – кажется, весь зал Парагона повернулся к ним и даже Джереми косится, хоть и не отрывает мундштук от губ, не позволяя мелодии дрогнуть.  
Лисе кажется это неловким: как и все здесь, Эд одет в белую рубашку, и к чему сейчас он в своих брюках ползает по полу…  
\- Ну Эд, не надо, - она поглаживает его по плечу, когда он утыкается лбом в ее бедро.   
Она думает, что ему очень нужна ее ласка сейчас, и это худое плечо, которое она трогает, и как неловко он прижался к ее бедрам – рождают в ней материнскую жалость.   
Ведь Вивьен просто откладывает розу на край стола.   
Лиса младше Эда почти на десять лет, и Вивьен как-то говорила, что в ее стране даже есть специальное слово, чтобы девушке обращаться к старшему мужчине, что-то вроде «старший братик», только Лиса забыла, как оно звучит.   
Лиса часто забывает, но не как быть благодарной.   
Посетители Парагона давно отвернулись, не находя ничего интересного в том, как молодой мужчина плачет на коленях одной из своих спутниц.   
Парагон сложно чем-то удивить, только внимательный Чойза тихо прошепчет Джереми просьбу «Сыграй что-нибудь повеселее». 

 

Зажигалка щелкает снова громко, но без ветра с первого раза удачно, не в холостую, не как курок.   
Эд затягивается до щипания в горле, потом расстегивает пуговицу, ослабляет галстук и откидывает голову на спинку стула.   
Клаус Клозе – так теперь зовут саксофониста в Парагоне.   
Надо запомнить. За себя и за Лису.   
Эд вздрагивает, когда кто-то протискивается на стул за его столик в тесном углу.   
Так неловко, что от толчка нож соскальзывает с его тарелки и пачкает скатерть.   
Он опускает голову, тяжело сглатывает и смотрит на незнакомца перед собой.   
Мужчина глядит на него, на шею, где только что – он хорошо видел – вдоль шишки кадыка двумя уродливыми фиолетовыми жилами проступали вены.   
\- Ян Мозер, - говорит мужчина, раскрывая кожаный бумажник, на корке которого блестит значок.   
Чойза, появившийся из ниоткуда, чтобы прогнать, возможно, докучающего посетителю незваного гостя, бесшумно исчезает.   
Эд знает, что надо делать – лезет в карман пальто.   
\- Сован, значит, - медленно говорит офицер, возвращаю Эду его документы.   
Эд неспеша жует листок орегано и ждет, что будет дальше.   
Видимо, то, что он там вычитал в документах Эда, сильно поумерило его пыл, но этот Ян Мозер все-таки не сдается служить закону и просит:  
\- Позвольте… - выкладывая на стол миниатюрный тестер.   
Эд послушно расстегивает манжету и закатывает рукав. Может быть, ему повезет.   
Везенье странная штука: вроде бы, не повезти может Эду, а на самом деле – не повезет этому какому-то Мозеру.   
Офицер, когда пистолет заканчивает забор крови, с интересом смотрит на бледное изможденное лицо молодого человека, расправляющего обратно рукав чистой, но какой-то помятой рубашки.   
Ему кажется, это даже возмутительно – с таким любопытством эти мутные серые глаза глядят на экран тестера, пока прибор проводит анализ, будто ему и самому невтерпеж узнать результат.   
Как будто шарик в лотерейной машине крутится.   
Минуту спустя на мониторе появляется надпись «В норме», и офицер Ян Мозер не удерживает разочарованного вздоха, но заставляет себя сказать:  
\- Простите за беспокойство, - и, уже поднявшись, еще: - Спасибо за понимание.   
\- Ничего страшного, - ободряет молодой человек, и офицера пугает, как улыбка натягивает кожу на его квадратной челюсти.   
Как на скелете, право слово.   
Ян Мозер, надев шляпу, со своим пальто в руке, испаряется, и Чойза провожает его спину глазами, а потом недовольным взглядом смотрит на оставшегося Эда, который роется ложкой в мороженом.   
Как бы ему ни не нравилось это, он ничего не может сделать – ни попросить молодого человека уйти, ни позвать охрану, чтобы выставила этого специалиста по женским болезням вон.   
Он даже бормочет себе под нос на родном языке какую-то пословицу про людей, которые притягивают неприятности.   
Эд выедает из вазы с растаявшим мороженым кусочки консервированного персика и, оставив на столе плотный от новизны зеленый прямоугольник банкноты, уходит.   
К слову, если бы Эд разделся как положено и оставил пальто в гардеробе, он заметил бы стоящий там маленький стеклянный столик, на котором много сильно увядших цветов и фотография человека, играющего на саксофоне, с траурной лентой и надписью «Иеремия Нойман». 

 

Он кашляет, кашляет и кашляет снова.   
Вытирает испарину со лба, и холодный ветер снова распахивает полы пальто, обжигает под мышками, где рубашка сырая от пота, тушит сигарету…  
Ветер, ночь, тишина – и никого больше нет, когда он бредет по пустой улице от одного фонаря к другому.   
Но он улыбается: больше всего на свете он любит дождь, в этом черном городе, где сумерки даже днем, дождь теперь религия, он вроде высшей силы и вместо бога.   
Надо же на кого-то молиться, а так очень хорошо – каждый день вода с неба, этот бог тебя не бросит, он льется с тобой.   
А чтобы не слишком надеяться и отчаиваться тоже не слишком, надо слушать саксофон.   
Это исповедуют все посетители Парагона, он уверен.   
Эд снова тихо смеется, когда думает, что и эта его мысль тоже насмешила бы Лису и заставила Вивьен нахмуриться.   
Кажется, ему даже становится легче, так что он проходит три-четыре фонаря, не останавливаясь под ними, чтобы подержаться за столб и отдышаться.   
Дальше снова ковыляет медленно – шаги глухие, шаркающие, но на пустой улице неприятно громкие.   
Его отвратительные потные руки хуже всего. Они настолько сырые, что зажигалка выскальзывает из его ладони и шлепается на асфальт. Он вытирает руки о брюки, поднимает ее…  
Снова слышно щелк-щелк-господи холостого револьвера.   
Хуже потных рук – болезненные, навязчивые идеи.   
Теперь ему кажется, что станет проще дышать, если снять галстук, и никак иначе.   
Эд срывает его с худой шеи, перехватывая сигарету другой рукой, и бросает под фонарь – дорогая ткань сворачивается, и издалека становится похоже на кучу, которую кто-то наложил под столбом.   
Он ступает вперед снова, когда думает о Вивьен: как она сидит в кресле у открытого окна, как ветер колышет ее волосы, и на ней снова узкая черная юбка…   
В комнате горит только торшер, наверно, играет пластинка, и в белом платье больше обычного похожая на Монро Лиса сидит на столе и болтает ногами.   
Вивьен наверняка по-своему медленно курит, и они обсуждают Джереми.   
Эд спотыкается, когда откуда-то над ним, из открытого окна, начинает играть запись саксофона, совсем как в Парагоне.   
А потом что-то щелкает, как курок, рядом с головой, слишком неожиданно, чтобы Эд вспомнил, что ему совершенно некого и нечего бояться, даже в самый темный час, даже на самой темной улице, и чей-то голос, оттуда же, сверху, говорит:  
\- Эй, парень, ну чего испугался…  
От внезапного страха он спотыкается и чуть не падает, и успокаивается только когда ветер доносит до него сигаретный запах.   
Длинная улица заканчивается на окраине города, и фонари здесь так редко, а то и вовсе горят через один.   
Высокая фигура медленно, с шорканьем ботинок по асфальту, растворяется в темноте, будто тонет в ночи и тишине.   
Швырять под редкими лампочками обрывки газет остается только ветер.   
\- Этот Клаус тоже вроде ничего, - говорит Лиса со стола, рассматривая свои босые ноги. – Хотя Джереми, конечно, никто не заменит.   
\- Как это злит, - сердито соглашается Вивьен. 

 

Эд вытирает рукавом пот со лба и из второго показывает продавцу мятую зелень денег – без этого здесь даже разговаривать не станут.   
Хуже чем в полиции, право слово – тут своей фамилией он не купит себе ничего, кроме усмешки, и по ней Эд уверен, что Хаха, продавец, его хорошо помнит его за достаточное количество прошлых раз.   
Его маленькие восточные глаза смотрят внимательно, словно отмечают, как Эд изменился с прошлого раза.   
Насколько стало заметнее.   
Эда это раздражает, и он твердо говорит:  
\- Вивьен.   
Хаха пожимает плечами и говорит:  
\- Нет. Есть Элеонор, Софи, Эмма, Нара… Как обычно.   
\- Хм, - говорит Эд.   
Он мнется с ноги на ногу, рассматривает узор плитки на полу и молчит.   
Хаха барабанит пальцами по стойке и смотрит на него так, вроде «Покупай или уходи».   
\- Ладно, Элеонор, - решается Эд.   
Он выкладывает мятые деньги на крышку, Хаха протягивает ему пакетик с синими, как персидская соль, кристаллами, и Эд быстро сует его в карман.   
Без Вивьен придется обойтись и без Лисы. 

 

\- Господин Эдвард, добрый вечер, - консьержка приветствует симпатичного, улыбчивого жильца.   
\- Добрый, Хана, - отзывается Эд. – Никто не заходил? Писем не было?  
\- Нет, господин, - старуха качает головой.   
Эд кивает, идет к лестнице.   
А возвращается затем, чтобы спросить:  
\- Как ваш артрит, Хана? В такую погоду, должно быть, мучительно?   
Хана искренне улыбается – нечасто молодые люди, да еще и такого положения, как Эд Сован, интересуются ее здоровьем.   
\- С божьей помощью, господин Эдвард. Стариковское здоровье такое, сами знаете, одни жалобы…  
Эд кивает, как болванчик, задумчиво, и Хана рассматривает его внимательно, как мать: такой высокий, какой красивый, глаза загадочные, как дымчатый кварц, с поволокой, как у счастливого в кого-то влюбленного.   
Только очень худой.   
\- Вы бы сами за собой последили, господин Эдвард, хорошо ли вы питаетесь…  
Она еще на что-то сетует, но Эд все еще думает, что речь о погоде, и улыбается.   
Его улыбка как у мальчишки, угловатая и искренняя:  
\- Нет, я люблю дождь. Даже очень. Как-то… даже неправильно сильно люблю.   
Он кивает и поднимается по лестнице, запинаясь о красный ковер на нижней ступеньке, так что он сбивается волной.   
Ему всего лишь хотелось, чтобы ему улыбнулись. Чтобы Хана сказала ему что-нибудь милое.   
Если вдруг это его последние слова, чтобы они были любезными и вежливыми. 

 

 

 

Чойза держит в руках газету, на первой полосе которой заголовок кричит словами «MP’s son» и «gunshot».   
И черно-белая фотография места, где обнаружили тело.   
Чойза читает колонку, чему-то кивает, когда доходит до фразы «за раскрытие местоположения мисс Вивьен вице-спикер Сован гарантирует вознаграждение в размере…».  
Кореец вздыхает, откладывает газету и уходит, снова под нос повторяя что-то о людях, которые притягивают неприятности.   
Гипотетическое вознаграждение не тянет его карман – о чем знает, Парагон тоже никогда не рассказывает.


	3. Synthesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тьма хранит своих вылупышей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hatti vatti - synthesis

\- Отказ! Отказ!   
Двигатели правого борта… их больше нет в природе.   
\- Резервные?   
\- Уничтожены. Разгерметизация восемьдесят процентов. Пожар в грузовом отсеке, разлив фреона…  
Капитану Нарану О всего тридцать три года, и он первый на борту разнесенного в пластиковые осколки корабля.   
После бога.   
Первый пилот Айра Тон второй, а если посчитать и бога, то третий. И он, может, стоит своего места – смертельные для лайнера повреждения он озвучивает быстро и по-деловому.   
Как положено по уставу – знаете, такие выражения, довольно уклончивые.   
Вот «разгерметизация» значит, что все умрут через полчаса. А «разлив фреона»… Да лучше бы им передохнуть сию же секунду, раньше, чем…  
Синтезис вступит в продуктивную фазу.   
В зеленоватых глазах тридцатитрехлетнего Нарана отчаяние побежденного. Куда там отдавать приказы. Сжавший пальцы на пульте, он уже не способен даже продолжать носить достоинство первого после бога и вряд ли слышит, что еще говорит Айра.   
\- Пятеро вниз с огнетушителями. Остальные блокируют шлюзы.   
Не к черту ли? Наран с тоской в зеленых глазах смотрит через панель кабины пилотов, но видит там не перестраивающиеся пиратские машины. Не как два «джета» закладывают широкий круг вокруг «Сияния», обходя слева, где еще осталась пара рабочих и способных защищаться лазеров, не как черный похожий на подкову «эсмин» медленно плывет в черноте, приближаясь к «Сиянию», чтобы вцепиться в его брюхо, в грузовой отсек, как паук… и сожрать.   
Нет, перед глазами Нарана полчаса, которые осталось жить.   
\- Тягачи левого борта на полные обороты… - от страха умереть послушный, как мартышка, помощник пилота выполняет любые команды Айры. По внутренней связи Тон предупреждает: - Приготовиться к отключению стабилизатора…  
\- Гравитационное поле будет отключено через минуту и тридцать секунд… Восемьдесят девять секунд…  
\- Ты хочешь перевернуть корабль? Айра! Я запрещаю! Я капитан!   
Сжав губы, Айра Тон отшвыривает от себя руку капитана в белой перчатке.   
Если он перевернет корабль вверх дном… Что же, это отсрочит казнь ненадолго – «джеты» и «эсмин» снова будут перестраиваться. Но… Если капсулу с Синтезисом оторвет от пола и швырнет в то, что раньше было потолком, благодарить за отсрочку будет некому.   
Зеленоглазому Нарану все равно, как умирать. Все равно, что последний взгляд Айры, когда он толкнул его, был как плевок: трусливая сука.   
\- Республиканский корабль «Сияние» попал в окружение. Сектор Южные Ворота. Срочно нужна помощь. Срочно!  
Наран с неприязнью смотрит на радиста – парень с рыжими волосами и бледной, почти прозрачной кожей, как у многих колонистов, кто вырос за Внешним Рубежом и никогда не видел солнечного света.   
Все эти с задворков вселенной… такие предатели. Радист пристегивает себя ремнем к креслу. Обматывает кожаной шлеей свой лептоп, чтобы его не отшвырнуло, когда все перевернется.   
Маленький подонок верит первому капитану. Айра Тон ведь выглядит так, будто всех спасет.   
\- Стропы на капсулу, - отдает последние распоряжения Айра туда, вниз, где рядом с серебрящимся синим за стеклом Синтезисом и находиться-то страшно. Теперь его голос весь из нервов. – Держать стропы, что бы ни случилось. Не допускать удара.   
Солдатье, которое даже не жаль, если сдохнет, внизу обматывает стеклянный баллон с Синтезисом специальными упругими канатами.   
Возможно, капсула не выскользнет. Если нет – в секторе Южные Ворота скоро вспыхнет новый голубой гигант.  
Капитан Наран О восьмой в своем поколении с такими зелеными глазами. Один из последних настоящих аристократов с Земли.   
Наран думает, что пираты не имеют понятия о настоящей ценности груза «Сияния» и напали на них… Просто так, как они всегда делают – мстят кораблям с республиканскими знаками отличия на бортах. И он бы, конечно, развернул корабль грузовым отсеком к «джетам», чтобы его нашла смерть, достойная землянина восьмого поколения, но, наверно, эти полчаса все же включены в его счет.   
Наран защелкивает карабин ремня капитанского кресла на животе.   
\- Стабилизатор будет отключен через три секунды…   
Айра бросается в свое кресло, тянет ремень через плечо.   
Мир переворачивается через голову, как поезд на горках “Roller coaster”, как капля дождя на стекле.   
На колени Нарана высыпает мусор из корзины – банановая кожура и мокрый пакет чая.   
Нарана удивляет, когда что он еще жив, когда он трет грязное мокрое пятно, появившееся на зеленых, как морская вода, форменных брюках.   
\- Капсула? Капсула цела? – Айра Тон слышит только белый шум в своем наушнике. Он прижимает заглушку к уху ладонью, кричит: - Тора? Тора, доложить! Ты меня слышишь?   
Чего он так убивается, Наран не понимает – очевидно, что капсула не разбилась, иначе всего сектора Южные Ворота уже бы не существовало.   
\- Да, капитан, да… Стропы в порядке, держимся, - сержант Тора Андан.   
Айра Тон на секунду закрывает глаза: он рискнул всем… Но чего добился?  
Пораженные нестандартным маневром «джеты» снимаются на новый круг. Тяжелый «эсмин» помучается, прежде чем развернуться на заход сверху.   
Это все щекочет нервы, это Айре всегда нравилось, но… Разумеется, за ошибку он заплатил бы смертью, но пугайте этим кого-нибудь еще. Что действительно расстроило бы Айру Тона: что вещи из-за его провала не встанут в том им предназначенном порядке, как должны.   
Хаос, как кружащиеся за бортом ошметки обшивки…  
А могла бы быть идеальная, безупречная чернота. Относительное добро и зло – ничто перед ее тысячелетним смыслом.   
\- Сигнал! Есть сигнал! – бледно-рыжий радист прижимает к коленям перевернутый лептоп. – Нам помогут! Запрашиваю связь…  
Первый пилот Айра Тон вслушивается в помехи: добро и зло, случай счастливый и несчастный всегда относительны, когда над ними – разум.   
Безупречный и черный – его воля придет на помощь, ибо он не оставляет детей своих.   
Капитан Наран О вслушивается в помехи: господи, пожалуйста… орбитальный патруль.   
\- «Сола-три-ноль» на связи, - как будто голос совсем близко, он наполняет кабину пилотов – хотя это всего лишь динамики из приборной панели. – Капитан Акихико Иса…   
Бледно-рыжий радист широко раскрывает свои белесые глаза, хлопает рыженькими ресницами.   
Еще бы. Спасаться от смерти он призвал самого дьявола.   
Капитан Наран закрывает глаза и затылком стукается в подголовник своего роскошного кресла – смеется.   
\- Республиканский лайнер «Сияние» запрашивает помощь, - твердо выговаривает Айра Тон. – Капитан корабля Наран О и первый пилот Айра Тон запрашивают помощь у капитана Солы-три-ноль Акихико Исы…   
Как будто не его единственная участь – умолять, Айра Тон просит помощи у пирата всех пиратов, у убийцы и преступника, человека, которого за Внешним Рубежом знают как просто Кико.   
Но имя произносят шепотом, по слогам: Ки-ко… А то вдруг дьявол все слышит, когда его зовут, и придет с тобой поиграть – все, что было твое, станет его.   
За Внешним Рубежом каждый клочок тьмы принадлежит Кико.   
В густой тишине Кико молчит.   
Можно поспорить, что вокруг Кико вся команда «Солы», но они кашлянуть не смеют.   
\- Мои услуги не бесплатны, капитан Наран, - выждав свое театральное молчание, Кико подает голос. А потом предупреждает: – «Сияние» сейчас на линии огня.   
\- Нас расстреляют, если вы не вмешаетесь немедленно, - каменным требовательным голосом отвечает Айра Тон.   
И думает: «Сделай же что-нибудь уже»  
\- Мы все равно умрем, - говорит Наран.   
Он отворачивается и не видит, как Айра смотрит на него: «Ты-то уж точно» - за стеклом панели «джеты» делают круг вокруг оси.   
Наверно, Кико связался с ними – он всегда предупреждает, прежде чем расстреливать в упор.   
Каждый имеет право знать, что сейчас умрет.   
«Эсмин» отказывается участвовать в бое и медленно сдает назад, бросив спутников умирать – наверняка надеется, что у «Сола» здесь, чтобы подобрать его почти загнанную добычу.   
Кико можно все.   
Наран брезгливо морщится, когда один из «джетов» в панораме за стеклом превращается в бенгальский огонь – вспоминает запах горящей обшивки и мяса.   
А как пахнет смерть у пиратов? Мочой и кровью из ран?   
Оставшийся в живых «джет» поливает огнем корабль Кико. То есть, он так думает: «Солу» было видно только когда ее обшивка вспыхивала белым сиянием лазеров.   
А так пиратский корабль только мрак. Тяжелый черный сгусток непроницаемой темноты.   
«Она очень маневренна», - думает Айра о корабле.   
Думает с любовью, как о женщине, как о богине – он так много слышал о ней, и вот она показалась ему…  
Второй «джет» вспыхнул, не успев спастись, а оказалось, что «Сола» уже дрейфует рядом: огромная белая надпись «SOLA-30» медленно проплыла перед иллюминаторами кабины пилотов, хорошо различимая даже в свете немногих оставшихся целыми прожекторов «Сияния».   
\- Не возражаете, если я взгляну на Ваш корабль, капитан Наран? – на «Сиянии» включили стабилизатор, а «Сола» уже пристыковалась к грузовому отсеку.   
\- Как будет угодно Кико… - цедит Наран.   
И, когда связь уже отключена:  
\- Ублю-юдок…  
Айра Тон смотрит на своего капитана – Наран снимает бластер с предохранителя.   
Наран О говорит:  
\- Я пристрелю эту собаку, как только он войдет…   
«Ну да, - думает Айра. – Может, тебя еще и наградят… посмертно»  
Акихико Иса чёрен, как ночь, от макушки до пяток: у него черные волосы, черный кожаный плащ, на нем простая черная пилотская униформа.   
Глаза тоже черные, под хмуро сведенными бровями кажутся… жесткими. Взгляд у него неприятный и острый.   
За ним пятеро в черном, и они шагают по дымящимся, покрытым сажей коридорам, на стенах которых искрят оборванные кабели, с уверенностью людей, которые здесь уже когда-то были.   
Или знакомы с планом помещений «Сияния».   
\- Капитан Наран О… - Кико изображает удовольствие от встречи так искренне, будто ждал ее с нетерпением. – Так вот Вы какой…  
«Что?» - думает Наран?   
Только одновременно удивляться и готовиться броситься слишком долго: чувствовать бластер за поясом кителя, думать, что ему непременно нужно успеть за одну секунду – на груди Кико ничего нет, кроме рубашки униформы…  
И дадут ли ему, правда, орден за уничтожение пирата всех пиратов…  
Кико смотрит на Нарана странным взглядом чего-то ждущего человека – может быть, привычного аттракциона, когда его станут пробовать убивать.   
\- Сядь, - говорит Айра Тон. Он нажимает капитану на плечо, чтобы опустился в кресло, и щелкает предохранителем своего бластера у затылка Нарана.   
\- Ты поторопился, - мимоходом бросает ему Кико вместо благодарности. – Капсула в порядке?   
\- Да, - хоть Айра и разочарован, голос у него твердый.   
Рукой в черной перчатке Кико машет своим спутникам:  
\- Поторопитесь. Нужно заморозить его как можно быстрее.   
\- Предатель, - шипит привязанный к креслу ремнем Наран. – Я всегда знал, что ты предатель!   
Кико смотрит на Айру, будто ждет, что он будет делать… Что начнет говорить, чтобы оправдаться.   
Но Айра Тон только пожимает плечами.   
Кико кивает: правильно, никогда никому не объясняй, что и зачем делаешь.   
Вера в тьму требует только разумных поступков.   
\- Кико… капсула на «Соле», - один из одетых в черное людей пиратского капитана возвращается, чтобы доложить.   
Кико кивает и неторопливо поднимается из пилотского кресла, в котором покачивался все время, что его команда поднимала Синтезис на черный корабль.   
Но перед тем как уйти, снова бросает на Айру Тона внимательный взгляд.   
Айра смотрит на часы: прошло ровно двадцать восемь минут с того момента, как огонь «джета» пробил правый борт и уничтожил двигатели.   
Если бы прошло полчаса, Айра Тон просто ушел бы следом за Кико, господином тьмы.   
Но перед Айрой Тоном равны счастливый и несчастный случай, жизнь и смерть.   
Есть только воля.   
Бело-рыжий радист взвизгивает и закрывает лицо руками: выстрел бластера выжигает во лбу капитана Нарана воронку, полную красной жижи.   
Его труп с распахнутыми глазами сползает в капитанском кресле, раскинув руки, и от раздробленного затылка по обивке тянется красный след. 

 

\- Чудо мира, - говорит Кико, рукой в черной перчатке трогая стекло. – Так выглядит первозданная материя.   
В капсуле, внутри, синий туман, мерцающий иногда проскальзывающими зарядами – вовремя опущенный в холодильник, Синтезис замер в начальной фазе реакции.   
\- Если бы ты мог сотворить свой собственный мир… как бог… Каким бы он был, Айра? – с улыбкой спрашивает Кико.   
\- Простым, - опустив глаза вниз, выговаривает Айра Тон. – Однозначным.   
\- М-м-м, - тянет Кико.   
Акихико Иса, капитан корабля «Сола-три-ноль», господин и бог всех преступников Внешнего Рубежа, теперь действительно обладающий могуществом бога, запертым в синей капсуле, смотрит, как предатель Айра Тон счищает со своего рукава что-то…   
Капельку мозгов капитана Нарана О.


End file.
